A Date With Ginny
by GinnysLove
Summary: AU, Harry finally admits his feelings for ginny, ends up with a date, and follows the guide lines he finds on a sheet of paper he finds. one shot, gw fans isn't up yet, read and review please.


a/n: let me start out by saying i don't own any of these characters. Sirius is still alive and this is Harry's 7th year, last day at school. Ron has become more open about ginny and harry... and with that, read on... Oh and it's a one shot...

Late, Rainy, And relatively cold, that's how the weather was outside 4 private drive. There was however a boy on the inside of this dwelling that was in a very sunny cheerful mood. He was skipping about the house, a very big grin on his face. The grin that is most often associated to adults as the "shit eating grin". He was in a good mood for one reason, and that reason could be summed into 2 words. So come, lets go inside and here what Mr. Harry Potter is chanting as he skips about...

"Date with Ginny, I got a date with ginny... I'm going to go on a date with ginny, and she's going to be my girlfriend..."

shhhh, hold on i'll tell you a little about the past story so that you understand what is going on. And please don't worry, he can't see us, were invisible to him. He can't also here us either. Harry Potter has been after his best friend's kid sister Ginny for the past year. Before that, she liked harry for going on 3 years, however gave up on him because he didn't seem to have any intrust in her. So as all girls should she moved on. Or so harry thought and so Harry was for the past 2 years trying to catch Ginny's attention, however never came outright and said that he liked her. No he never did that because that's just not harry. Harry is a much more complicated guy. However, Ginny finally noticed what he was doing and started to flirt with him in return. Hand brushes at the dinner table every now and then, a broken bag right in front of harry so that she could ask for his help in repairing it and gathering all her school supplies, oh and it had the added benefit of her bending over in front of harry, and just little things like that for the past six months. It took harry a majority of these six months to figure out what she was doing, and one night in a dorm party he had started to feel quite tipsy. Lets go and see what pray tell happened on that glorious night...

"Do you have his juice ready fred?"

"I do george, I do."

Walking into the dorms Fred And George, coming back for today started to pore some juice into cups. Marking one with an invisible ink they could see when there wands touched it, "Harrys", they started to set the glasses out on the counter. They had transfigured the common room into a bar appearance, well what appeared to be one to those who were 15 years and older. To the younger people the room only appeared to be a grate dance floor. "Grate transfiguration fred", said george, Fred's twin brother.

"Thank you george", said fred, "Now lets get everything into place, we have about 10 minutes."

They were doing this as a prize to there little brother. Well that's what most people thought, it was more for Harry to admit that he liked there younger sister. She had come to them asking that they help her. She knew harry liked her, they knew she liked him, and everyone just wanted them to get there feelings out in the open just to save them all the stress of harry talking about ginny and ginny talking about harry. She had asked that they help her in getting harry to admit that he liked ginny and like always they had came threw for her. So here they are.

"Here we go fred", said george as the portrait door opened.

"So Ron", said harry walking with Ron, "I think your sister is starting to like me. I have noticed that she has been flirting with me and i think i might be close."

"Your just like your dad", said a voice behind harry. Harry looked over his shoulder and jumped in shock.

"Sirius", he shouted as he slapped his god father on the back, "How do you figure I'm like dad?"

"He was going after your mom for ever, saying she liked him but didn't do anything serious for her attention."

"I am doing sirius stuff, I'm helping her when she needs help."

Ron laughed, "And looking at her ass at the same time..."

"Here harry", said fred handing harry a cup, "Drink this."

As harry tipped the cup back he saw the girl of his thoughts walk into the room... "Hi harry", said ginny walking over to him, "How do you feel?"

"Very good now that your here", said harry, "How about you?"

"Slightly astonished that you would say that aloud, so are you glad to be done?"

"Not really, i won't be able to spend my days looking at your ass."

Astonished Ginny turned to Fred who was laughing with everyone else, "What did you put in there?", she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Truth surim", responded fred.

"So he has to tell me the truth of anything i ask him?"

"Yep", replied George.

With a big smile, Ginny turned around and looked harry in the eye, "Harry potter, what kind of boxers are you wearing?"

"I'm not wearing any, i never do."

Everyone started to smile and ginny licked her lips slightly, "Well why don't you wear boxers?" Asked ginny with a slight smile on her face.

"Because i herd you talking to your friends and you said you would like to see me with out boxers on, so i let you see me with out boxers on."

After that pronouncement everyone laughed, "Harry do you like me"? asked ginny when she was done laughing and the room got very very quiet. The younger students even knew what was going on and stopped with bated breath.

"Ginny, I love you." and with that he leaned in and kissed her, after they stopped kissing he poled away, looked fred in the eye and said, "Next time fred, mix the juice a bit better." and then he laughed... and, Well, you know what they say, the rest is history...

So now you know how harry and ginny started. However what i didn't tell you is that harry ended up getting a date with ginny. She was able to meat him on this very day and harry was a bit scared on what he should wear, how he should eat, and even things he should say. However n his walk home harry found a sheet of paper and has been reading it over and over and over since he found it. He also memorized it causing his self to be slightly impressed. And this paper didn't help him with what to say, ore did it tell him what to do, however it did tell him of things that he should eat. Well to be more accurate, it told him things he shouldn't eat. Hey, look he's about to leave...

"Well, I'm off to my date with ginny", and harry poled a sheet of paper out and looked it over. It said,

the following came to me when i was eating eggs for breakfast. I'm writing these mainly for those blind individuals who might care a little about there appearance, and hell, wants to get a good date. These are not said to always work by us at gw fans dot net, however it is still a good guide for blind people to follow. Oh and for you sighted people, it's a good thing to follow if your to busy staring into the eyes of that one person you think you might love to worry about your looks, ok so yeah it's mostly dedicated to those of you who are blind...

5. Messy burgers. I know that you will not always know if a burger is going to be messy however the bigger it sounds the more messy it sounds. I'm not saying for you to not get a burger mainly because a burger can be one of the more cleanest things you could eat on a date, however messy ones, they are a no.

4. Barbecued stake. The Barbecue souse has so much sticky stuff that with a blind person's luck you will end up getting this stuff on the corner of your mouth, wipe it with a napkin, and end up only wiping all around the spot. So tend to steer away from Barbecued stuff.

3. Biscuits and gravy. It is good for those of you who like it, I know, but it's also very messy. And well how would you like looking as you stuff an entire biscuit in your mouth? Well I'm sure the word "Pig" in your date's mind will not make him or her want to call you back. And the gravy is very sticky so you might end up tending to simply wipe your fingers on your pance, not the napkin. So the one tip i have is to know where the napkins are and have plenty of them around.

2. Eggs, you just can't really cut them. I guess that scrambled eggs would be ok but that's cutting it short. If you have yoke in your egg, then it's almost guarantied that you will have something all over your face. What girl or guy in his or her right mind would want to kiss a mouth covered in yoke, would you? So if you eat eggs, your more likely to not get kissed.

1. Salads, of this one. I honestly never thought about it. Well if you try to eat salad and your blind, or as we said looking deep into the beautiful eyes of your date, your quite likely to miss your mouth. This would cause dressing to hit you in the face and you having some dressing stuck on your face. Making you look very very funny.

And so there you have it, the top 5 ways to help your self from making a fool of your self when your on a date and not able to see what your eating. Read, enjoy, comment, and pass on... This is likely to help those of you who are going on a first date, blind, or just don't pay attention to the one that your with...

Smiling, harry returned the sheet to his pocket, stepped outside, and vanished to re appear in the dining-room at the leaky cauldron.

Well all we must leave them to there date but lets just say harry followed the advise on that sheet of paper, and he ended up marrying Ginny, living happily ever after, aside from the six kids he had... They sure kept him on his toes.

a/n: I hope you liked this. It came to me one morning, and i was originally going to write it in a blog on gw fans dot net however didn't think about tell i was half way done. Me being blind i thought it would be a good idea for other blind readers to know this. Please review, and tell me what you thought of my attempt of a one shot. And i like h/g so thought, well here we go...

Michael


End file.
